


Again

by The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot



Series: The wartimes [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Accurate terminology, Birth, Gallifrey, Gen, LOOM - Freeform, Looms (Doctor Who), New Beginnings, Painful rebirth, Rebirth, again!, looms are canon, loooooooooms, normal sane brith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot/pseuds/The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot
Summary: Rebirth of an Other.Origin of a Renegade.Birth of a History.The first words of a ChildeThis is the tale of the person who will change their Homeworld so utterly and completely that it will be unrecognisable to the citizens before them.
Series: The wartimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122341





	Again

Screaming fills the loomshed. A childe is being Loomed. The childe is screaming. This has never happened before. The cousins of House Lungbarrow panic. Why is their new cousin screaming so much. The screaming gets louder as a face slowly formed being weaved from the raw biodata of reality. Lungs still forming continue to realise what sounds like a millions years worth of screaming in less than a minute. It goes louder still as the mouth finishes forming. The Cousins are panicking. They are confused. They are scared. They fear what is new. They fear their new cousin. And they hate what they fear. The lungs in a golden halo finish forming and once more the screaming increases. The Cousins flee, their fear so great that they abandon their duty to make sure the looming is successful. They hope the child dies. They wait in fear. The screaming keeps getting louder and louder. 

The screaming stops.

Their is complete silence. A whisper runs round the Cousins ‘is it dead?’ ‘Has it stoped?’ ‘What happened?’ One of them, the bravest, enters they see a childe on the floor breathing slowly.

They approach. 

They roll the loomling over so that they face the ceiling. It’s eyes are closed. The cousin reals back. They has been a defect in the looming. The Childe has a cord stretching from its stomach. The cord is attached to the loom.

They Childe opens its eyes. Deep black orbs stare at the Cousin. The Childe utters one word. One single word. That which would define them for the rest of their lives as a renegade. One word.

‘Again!’


End file.
